Troublemaker
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Song fic to "Troublemaker" by the amazing Olly Murs! A little OOC...Heck, a LOT OOC O.o I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the song "Troublemaker" :)


You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl

He'd heard there was a new girl in Mystic Falls from New York. Apparently, she was going to his school. He didn't really think too much of it. A new girl. Just like any other, he'd keep his distance. Easy. She was nothing like he thought.

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand

He was in the cafeteria when she sat down in front of her. He looked up and she was there. Biting her lip making him shift uncomfortably,  
"Hey" she said, her voice was low and husky,  
"Um, hi" he managed out after a few seconds of just staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. She laughed at his stammering;  
"I'm Bonnie" she smiled. Jeremy couldn't help himself but to stare at her full lips as the moved. She raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. He lightly shook his head and snapped himself out of it,  
"Jeremy" he replied,  
"So, Jeremy" she started, reaching into her bag, "You want something to drink?" she asked, slyly,  
"I've got one, thanks" he replied,  
"No, silly" she laughed, "A real drink" she finished, pulling out a small canister, of what he assumed was alcohol. He didn't have time to protest before she poured some in his drink. She then took a swig herself of the liquid.  
They talked for the rest of the lunch period, Jeremy being to clueless to realize that the dark haired girl was flirting with him. The bell rang, sharply and she stood grabbing her bag,  
"You have Trig next, right?" she asked him. He stared at her as she adjusted her top slightly,  
"Oh, yeah" he answered,  
"So?" she asked. He stared at her blankly. She sighed and held out her hand to him, "You coming?" she asked. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it in her own, where he was dragged off to Trigonometry.

Whoa oh  
Trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name  
Whoa oh  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Whoa oh_

He found himself thinking about Bonnie all the time. She'd managed to break through the exterior that he had put up. And that made her different.

_My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Whoa oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker  
_

He'd worked it out. When she placed a kiss on his lips at Mystic Grill on Tuesday night. He'd realised that she was bad news, but he couldn't stay away. She would be the death of him and he knew it. But he couldn't stay away. Feelings split. For her.

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cos I keep comin' back again for more  
_

She's messing with him. And he knew it. She always on his mind, even when he doesn't want her to be. He keeps going back. He keeps meeting her. Doing what she tells him to do, even though he _knows _it's wrong.

_Whoa oh  
Trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name  
Whoa oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Whoa oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Whoa oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker  
_

Everyone warned him. His friends, his sister...Even his-self. They said she was bad news. A troublemaker. But he didn't listen. The time he did, he broke up with her. But she managed to pull him back in. She always managed to rope him back in.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Whoa oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Whoa oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

__It was no use to like her. What was the point? She'd just push him away. Why put energy on liking her? Or even love? They got together once...'together'. She still had eyes for her winner, Stefan. He felt his heart break. She was stubborn, he gave in….because he still liked her. Or even falling in love.

_Maybe I'm insane  
Cos I keep doing the same damn thing  
Think one day we gonna change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer_

He liked what they had. She was his, and he was hers. It was nice. She wouldn't call it a relationship. Though he wanted more, of course he did. He _wanted _a relationship, and _she _wouldn't be in one. But he wanted one with _her. _A serious relationship where no one sleeps with someone else. Every time they kiss, he feels sparks.

_Yeah  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why_

He loved everything about her, but he felt like a second choice. And that bothered him.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad oh  
Whoa oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_


End file.
